Entre amor e ódio
by Rahime22
Summary: Eles eram inimigos mortais no colégio e na vida,quando tinham 13 anos ela vai estudar na Inglaterra. 4 anos depois ela volta p/ que ambos possam se surpreender.Agora eles estão com 17 anos e além de ódio poderão nascer outros sentimentos que os confudirão
1. Passado : Pq não sai da minha cabeça?

Olá !

Essa é minha primeira fic do Naruto...por isso peço que tenham pena de mim xD!

Essa fic tem como casal principal InoxGaara (Eu simplesmente amooooooo eles)mas tb teremos NaruxHina,SasuxSaku,NejixTen e TemaxShika...

Bom,espero que todos gostem e deixem muitas reviews!

Qualquer sugestão ou conselhos q vcs queiram dar me ajudará muito!

D

Arigato!

RaHime22

Cap.1 Passado...Por que não saí da minha cabeça?

"Onde ele está?Onde ele está? Meu diário sumiu!Não pode ser,ela estava aqui até a hora do intervalo!Por que?Por que?

Ai!Quem poderia ter feito isso?

Ah!Já sei SÓ HÁ UMA PESSOA NO MUNDO QUE PODERIA TER FEITO UMA COISA DESSAS COMIGO!"

O semblante da garota que antes exibia uma mistura de medo e desespero havia mudado totalmente,agora podia se ver a raiva nele.

Os lindos olhos azuis da garota de longos cabelos loiros haviam se contraído formando um olhar mortal.

O professor entrou na sala atraindo a atenção de todos os alunos,era aula de ciências e a matéria estava extremamente difícil esse bimestre,por isso por mais que a raiva persistisse,Ino foi forçada a prestar atenção.

"Não tenho opção,vou ter que falar com ele depois da aula"

Parecia ter se passado uma eternidade,até que o sinal tocou para o alívio de todos os alunos.

Ino guardou suas coisas rapidamente,mas logo que acabou reparou que a pessoa que era seu alvo já havia saído da sala.

Ignorando totalmente o chamado de suas amigas ela saiu em disparada pelo corredor,agora cheio de alunos.

Tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém ela continuou andando até chegar ao pátio da escola.

Este estava cheio de alunos que á sombra das grandes árvores e perto do grande chafariz que se erguia em seu meio enchiam o ar de conversas paralelas normais de fim de mais um dia de aula.

Perto do chafariz ela o encontrou, o ruivo que conversava com mais quatro garotos, seus cabelos dançavam ao toque da leve brisa que preenchia o ar.

Ela não conseguia mais conter sua raiva então se aproximou do grupo.

Logo que a loira se aproximou o ruivo percebeu sua presença,por instantes os olhos azuis cheios de raiva encaram os verdes totalmente inexpressivos

Quebrando o contato visual a loira finalmente conseguiu falar

- GAARA!Preciso falar com vc AGORA!

-Então fala eu estou ouvindo.

O ruivo parecia não se afetar nenhum pouco com as palavras cheias de raiva proferidas pela garota,apenas a olhava sem nenhuma expressão o que deixava a garota mais irritada ainda.

- FOI VC EU SEI!

Os gritos da garota,agora já atraiam vários espectadores pelo pátio inteiro,mas afinal todos já estavam acostumadas com essas brigas,Ino e Gaara se odiavam e os dois não faziam questão nenhuma de esconder sua rivalidade.

- Me desculpe mas o que eu fiz dessa vez,Ino?

- ORA NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESINTENDO! EU SEI QUE FOI VC QUE PEGOU MEU DIÁRIO!

- Vc ficou maluca garota,eu não peguei seu diário!

- NÃO MINTA EU SEI QUE FOI VC!

O rosto antes inexpressivo do garoto finalmente tinha adquirido uma expressão de raiva, aquela garota realmente conseguia o tirar do sério, não eram muitas pessoas que conseguiam retirar dele seu olhar gélido,tão pouco seus dois irmão conseguiam esse feito.

- SERÁ QUE VC NÃO ENTENDE... EU NÃO PEGUEI O SEU MALDITO DIÁRIO!

Ino não conseguia mas se conter,ela já estava explodindo de tanta raiva ele realmente a tirava do sério.

Então ela avançou em sua direção,seus punhos já se fechavam numa tentativa futura de agredir o ruivo

Dando um passo após o outro sobre a grama em direção ao ruivo,ele não fugia apenas a encarava pronto para enfrentá-la

Então quando estava suficiente perto para acertá-lo com um soco,uma pedra apareceu como mágica em seus pés e seu corpo começou a tombar sobre o ruivo.

"Ai não!Eu vou cair!"

"O que ela pensa que está fazendo"

Foi tão rápido que nenhum dos dois teve tempo de desviar.

Com o barulho de dois corpos tocando pesadamente a água os dois caíram na fonte

Ambos estavam completamente encharcados,Ino estava com seu corpo completamente sobre o de Gaara seus rostos estavam á centímetros de distancia.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?"

Se despertando de seu transe ambos se levantaram totalmente encharcados,ao contrário de alguns segundos atrás seus olhos se fitavam intensamente com um profundo ódio

- AHHHHHH VIU O QUE VC FEZ GAROTO!AGORA EU TÔ TODA MOLHADA POR SUA CAUSA!

- VC TÁ MALUCA!FOI VC QUE CAIU EM CIMA DE MIM!

- EU TE ODEIO SABAKU NO GAARA!

Todos os olhos pelo pátio inteiro estavam fixos nos dois,ninguém que estava naquele pátio não os olhava.

Parecia que todos esperavam a resposta de Gaara,eles não estavam acostumados a ver ele demonstrar qualquer sentimento,mas com aquela garota era diferente

- EU TAMBÉM TE ODEIO YAMANAKA INO!

As nuvens brancas pareciam dançar lentamente do lado de fora da pequena janela

- Eu te odeio...Eu te odeio...Ga... Gaara

A campainha soou acordando a jovem de longos cabelos loiros que há poucos segundos atrás se mexia involuntariamente na cadeira.

- Passageiros do vôo 22035 com destino á Tokyo,por favor ajeitem seus cintos pós em alguns minutos estaremos pousando.

Ino ainda um pouco rendida pelo sono conseguiu finalmente acordar e já havia ajeitado o sinto.

Sua face era serena mais na verdade escondia grande apreensão mas ao mesmo tempo felicidade.

"Por que eu sonho com essas coisas?Será que depois de quatro anos ele ainda consegue me atormentar?Eu tenho sonhado com essas lembranças estranhas há um mês,desde que minha mãe falou que eu finalmente voltaria ao Japão...mas por que logo com ele?

Acho melhor eu esquecer,finalmente estou voltando,poderei rever todos,estou com tanta saudade...Só espero não rever AQUELA pessoa,sinceramente espero que ele tenha se mudado!"

- Eu te odeio...Eu realmente te odeio...I..Ino!

Já fazia um mês que o ruivo estava sendo atormentado por noites mal dormidas essas estranhas lembranças.

Ele já estava acordado seus olhos se abriam mostrando olhos verdes água intensos mas ao mesmo tempo totalmente inexpressivos.

"Por que todos esses sonhos estranhos?Ela já foi embora há tanto tempo que achei que finalmente havia me deixado em paz...mas não até nos meus sonhos ela vem me atormentar...ela realmente me irrita!"

O avião finalmente pousou no aeroporto de Tokyo, de agora em diante só o destino sabia o que esperava Ino em sua volta pra casa.


	2. Encontro,a saudade dos orbes esmeralda

Agradeço á todos q leram o último cap!

Arigato á todos XD 

Realmente espero q vcs estejam gostando...

Lembrando q qualquer sugestão será super bem vinda!

:D

Cap.2 Encontro,a saudade dos orbes esmeraldas

As árvores dançavam ao toque da brisa fresca, o que parecia encher o ambiente transmitindo uma estranha sensação de serenidade.

Os tímidos raios de sol já conseguiam transpassar a janela da jovem de longos cabelos loiros que dormia tão serenamente como o dia que se mostrava aos poucos ao lado de fora da janela.

Aos poucos ela começou a despertar,seus olhos se abriam lentamente mostrando seu lindo tom de azul.

Ela afastou os lençóis e se sentou na cama esfregando os olhos,seu corpo ainda exibia os efeitos de uma noite mal dormida e da longa viagem que fizera.

- Ino depressa,o café já está na mesa!Você vai chegar atrasada!

- Já vou mamãe!

A menina de longos cabelos loiros se levantou e caminhou pelo seu quarto,que era de um tom leve de azul.

Abriu o armário e pegou seu uniforme,este era uma saia de pregas azul marinho,uma blusa branca de gola e uma gravata igualmente azul ao tom a saia e prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto deixando apenas uma longa franja.

Desceu correndo as escadas e chegou até a cozinha onde uma senhora igualmente loira se encontrava na mesa a esperando.

-Bom dia mãe!

- Bom dia querida,mas acho melhor você se apresar... 

Ela exibia um sorriso terno e doce,mas não teve tempo de terminar a frase,os olhos azuis da garota se fixaram no relógio de parede que marcava 7:05,ela entrava 7:30 e a escola era um pouco longe.

"Ai,ai,ai,ai!Eu to mesmo atrasada, e logo no primeiro dia!"

- Mãe arigato pelo café!Mas to suuuuper atrasada!

A menina pegou duas torradas sobre a mesa e saiu correndo,deixando a moça de cabelos loiros totalmente sem palavras.

"Ai!Só eu mesma para me atrasar no primeiro dia!Se a testuda tivesse aqui com certeza ela ia rir MUITO da minha cara!"

A simples menção desse apelido fez a garota de longos cabelos loiros se afundar em seus pensamentos antigos, e então o sorriso de terno de uma garota de longos cabelos róseos invadiu a sua mente.

"Queria tanto te ver denovo"

Ela não admitia,mas estava morrendo de saudade da garota que agora invadia seus pensamentos.

Mas se libertou do seu mar de memórias assim que sua mente voltou a Terra e ela lembrou que estava atrasada.

Ela corria em disparada ,atraindo olhares curiosos,e até risos de pessoas que se divertiam com o esforço da garota.

Então ela finalmente chegou ao colégio,olhou seu relógio de pulso e para seu alívio ainda faltavam 7 minutos para o sinal tocar.

"Consegui chegar a tempo..."

Ela respirava aliviada agora caminhando pelo pátio do colégio,o qual lhe trazia tantas lembranças.

"Esse lugar realmente não mudou nada"

Tudo parecia igual ao seu último dia de aula naquele colégio,os alunos muitos caminhavam apressados,outros se encontravam sentados sobre os gramados que ainda detiam aquele tom vivo de verde e conversas que se fundiam no ar com a brisa fresca da manhã.

E balançavam lentamente os longos cabelos loiros da menina que se encontrava parada ao lado do grande chafariz.

A loira parecia realmente perdida em seus pensamentos quando uma voz há muito conhecida a tirou do domínio da sua mente

- Porquinha chan?É você!Nem posso acreditar!

A menina,por sinal muito bonita,de cabelos róseos e olhos intensamente verdes vinha correndo em sua direção com a face tomada por um largo sorriso.

- Testuda!Há quanto tempo!Parece que sua testa cresceu ainda mais!

- OOOOOOOOOO QUÊEEEEEEE!Com quem você pensa que está falando,heim porquinha!

Os olhos verdes antes cheios de alegria,agora estavam cheios de raiva.

Ino logo percebeu a mudança no olhar da amiga,mas continuou mantendo seu sorriso.

As duas agora estavam frente á frente.

Ino apenas caminhou até Sakura,sem dizer nada,ainda mantendo seu sorriso e seu olhar terno e a abraçou,Sakura ficou um pouco surpresa mas esquecendo a raiva de alguns segundos atrás correspondeu ao seu abraço igualmente feliz,e antes que alguma das duas pudesse deter pequenas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos,eram lágrimas de felicidade.

Elas brigavam muito,mas as duas sabiam que eram melhores amigas.

Ino apenas limpou as suas própias lágrimas e as lágrimas de Sakura e se soltou do abraço virando-se para Sakura.

-E aí testuda,fala a verdade,você ainda gosta do Sasuke?

Sakura ficou visivelmente surpresa,ela corou violentamente,ela tinha certeza que a loira acabaria fazendo essa pergunta,mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

Ao ver o desespero da garota cabelos róseos que parecia estar travando uma guerra entre contar a verdade ou mentir um pequeno sorriso brotou em sua face.

"O tempo passa e ela não muda nada,ela não consegue mentir, é difícil de acreditar,mas depois desses anos ela ainda não o esqueceu"

- E...e...eu...eu...mas é claro que não gosto dele!

Ino sorria,os olhos azuis logo se tornaram inquisidores,encararando intensamente os esmeraldas a sua frente,que logo se desviaram como uma tentativa de fuga.

Sem poder se controlar Ino começou a rir.

-Do que você está rindo porquinha?

-É que você realmente não mudou nada!

Mas a conversa das duas foi logo interrompida,pelo barulho estridente do sinal que anunciava o começo de mais um dia de aula.

Ino finalmente parou de rir,e com uma Sakura um pouco irritada caminhou em direção as salas de aula.

"Com certeza eu terei muitas surpresas hoje,só espero não me encontrar com certo alguém"

Deixem reviews!

:D


End file.
